The Little Princess 2
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: [Rule of Rose] Jennifer is an orphan girl that has Wendy and Brown as her only friends. She is hated by everyone else. Brown is gone! Where could he be?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Rule of Rose fanfic. I don't own the game, I wish I did. Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lucky Little Princess

"Brown!" the little orphan girl Jennifer called out as she ran inside the Rose Garden Orphanage. Brown came galloping in as it lets out a little bark. She smiled as she bended down and picked it up. She closed near him and rubbed their noses together. The small puppy liked the rubbed and licked her face. She let out a giggle as Wendy watched them sadly from stairs on the first floor. She walked away as Diana came walking from the Headmaster's room. "You're still playing with that filthy dog, Jennifer?" she asked as she looked the other way. Jennifer glared at her as she replied, "Brown is not filthy, he's sweet, adorable, and a cute puppy. Isn't that right, Brown?" The puppy lets out another bark as she giggled and hugged him again.

Diana rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom. The girl kept Brown close to her chest as she walked upstairs and into the Filth Room, her bedroom. In her room, she thought about Wendy and her distance between them when Brown arrived. "Why, doesn't Wendy like you, Brown?" she asked him as she laid him on the ground. He barked as he scratched his ear. She smiled as she said, "Maybe, you're right. She'll like you once she gets to know you." The door was knocked as Jennifer gasped a little and stood up quick. "Miss Jennifer? Can I see you for a moment?" The headmaster requested as she glanced nervously at her dog. "Yes." she said as she walked out of her room and into the hallway. She closed the door behind her as she looked up to see the headmaster looked at her stern.

"I see you once again you forgot to help clean the mansion with the other children? Filthy girl." he said as he pointed his finger at her. She didn't flinch at it since she been through it a lot. "Your punishment is to exterminate rats in the library." he told her in a serious voice. She frowned at that idea and thought to herself, 'Why doesn't he give punishment to those boys playing swords instead of cleaning, or Eleanor for skipping her sweep duty, or Meg looking at the books instead of dusting them off?' "The boys and girls are good little children that actually help, while you are the bad seed that doesn't help one bit." he scolded her with his finger pointed towards her.

"I expect to see no rats in the library at sundown or no dinner." he told her. He walked away and closed the door behind him. She looked at the closed door and said, "I don't get dinner, since I always get ushered out of the dining room. I just eat Xavier's chocolate or Amanda's lollipops." She walked back into the Filth Room as Brown was playing with her shoe's laces. She smiled as she said, "Come on, Brown, time to work." She picked him up and went towards the library.

In the library, Jennifer squashed rats with a dirty, old umbrella as Brown was trying to catch the rats around the room. "Where are you?" she said as she looked around to find more rats. "Found you!" she exclaimed as she found a black rat and squashed it. "Done, Brown, let's go throw these rats away or Martha will scream so loud it'll break the windows." He let out a bark as she gathered the rats in a small, paper bag. She ran out into the inner court as Brown followed her. She threw the rats into the can as Brown watched her from the steps.

She turned as she walked towards him. "You're my good friend and almost best." she said as she held him close. "Let's go find Wendy." she said as she walked towards the dormitory. As she walked up the steps, she found Amanda and small girl talking. "Oh, Jennifer, Wendy is looking for you." Amanda said while giggling weirdly. They both curtsied since it's a new rule in the orphanage for girls to curtsy each other as the boys bowed. She curtsied as she asked, "Where is she now?" "She's in the classroom right now." she replied as she turned back to the girl and started talking. She walked towards the hallway and entered in the classroom.

"Wendy?" she called out as she searched in the empty classroom. Brown let out a bark as it whimpered. She rubbed behind his ears to comfort him as she walked to the middle of the room. "Wendy?" she called out again. "Hello, Jennifer." Wendy said as she stood at the door. "Why is Brown here with you?" she asked while looking at him mad. "Well, I didn't want to leave him alone in that rickety shed, so I brought him here." she explained as she beamed. "Brown can take care by himself." Wendy said coldly. "He can't! He's only a puppy and he has no mother." she replied as she held him close. "That's too bad for him." she replied more coldly. "Why are you talking like that Wendy? Why are you mad at him for? He didn't do nothing." she asked sadly and confused.

Wendy shook her head slowly as she said in a low whisper, "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I'm kind of mad that you're with Brown all the time instead of me. I see you and Brown play all the time as I watched from a distance. I forgot that he's still a pup and has no parents like us. I'm all alone. Sorry." Her eyes brimmed with small tears as Jennifer looked at her sadly. "You're not alone! You have me and Brown! If you want to play, then you can come with me. You don't need to be jealous of Brown. You two are the only friends I have now. We should stick with each other and show the girls that friendship is more important than a club." she exclaimed as she took Wendy's hand with her unoccupied one as they looked at each other.

Wendy smiled as she muttered a thank you to her. They let go of their hands as Wendy said, "I got to feed Mr. Bunny now. See you around lunch." She ran out of the room as Jennifer and Brown went to the balcony to enjoy the morning breeze. They went outside on the balcony as Brown ran ahead of her. As she closed in, she found Brown sniffing a storybook on the table. She got curious as she looks at it. 'The Lucky Little Princess.' it said on the book and it showed a girl covered with clovers. She opened it and read it all.

'_Once_ _there was a little girl. This girl had the greatest luck than the other boys and girls. She had the riches of a king and the respect of a queen. Her looks were perfected with her sunny glow and cheery smile. She was so very happy. Then one day, her luck went and got bad luck instead. Her life was miserable from that day on. She grew up to an ugly, old hag that doesn't have that same cheery smile anymore, hated by the world, and went to a poorhouse. The End._'

She closed it as she looked at Brown, who looked curious at her. "I hope I don't end in that way." she said as she rubbed his head. She picked him up and went inside as it began to rain. In a tree house near the balcony, Diana, Meg, and Eleanor were watching them go inside. "This won't do, won't do at all,." Meg said somberly as she shook her head. ", She's not even intimidated by that book." "She's a big thorn in our sides and such a pain." Eleanor replied coldly. "That filth is in our way and hurting our princess." Diana said as she looked the other way. "What shall we do?" Eleanor questioned while staring at them. They bended their heads and sat in silence. "I just have an idea." Meg said as she looked up with mischievous look in her eyes behind those round glasses.

Jennifer was writing some things on the chalkboard as Brown played around with the Bucket Knight. 'Brown, you better don't…NO, my head!!' the Bucket Knight exclaimed as his bucket fell off from Brown's shoves. He walked over and jumped inside as the Bucket Knight mumbled. She giggled as she picked up Brown and put him on her bed and put the bucket on the knight's neck. 'Thank you.' he said as he tilted his bucket. "Your welcome." she replied back while smiling. "Jennifer, lunch!" Wendy called from the stairway. "Coming!" she called back. She kissed Brown on his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I'll bring some food for you." He barked as she ran out of the room.

Moments after she left, Brown curled into a ball and slept on the quilted bed. Three faces sneaked a peek around the door and saw no one, but Brown. They entered in as Meg pulled out a vial. "And what is that suppose to do?" Diana asked while at the purple liquid in the round-shaped vial. "Once this enters Brown, it'll slowly make him disappear like a ghost. Once this step is complete, then little Jennifer will feel devastated that she soon join the Aristocrat Club." Meg explained as she watched the liquid rolled back and forth. "Why do we want to have that pain in the club?" Eleanor questioned coldly. "The Rose Princess wishes so. If she wishes, it'll be granted." Diana said as she looked at Brown. "But to have her in our club, we have to take of this small problem." she continued as Meg took out the cork and slowly poured it into Brown's opened mouth.

"Brown, I got some treats for you." Jennifer called out from the hallway. "Dang, she's back!" Diana cursed silently. "Just one more drop." Meg said as she poured the last drop into his mouth. "Let's go and see what's next." Eleanor said as they ran silently away. Jennifer entered with a plate full of goodies and some sausage. "I got the last batch from the table, Xavier was about to eat more, but since Thomas challenged him to a sword fight, I got it before him." she told him as she moved to her bed and sat on it. She laid the plate on the floor near Brown as he was still sleeping. "Brown, are you alright?" she asked as she nudged him a little. He laid still. "Brown?" she questioned as she nudged him a little harder. He wouldn't budge. "Brown!" she called as she tried to wake him up.

"You know that Wendy is seeing a boy who lives with his dad that puts him in shackles." Amanda told the complaining princess as she was in the sewing room sewing a rag dress with no thread. "Uh-huh, she says that he lives locked up in the basement because of something happened." she said as her hand was covering her mouth. "BROWN!" a voice called out loudly. "Who is that?" she asked with a frightened look. "It sounds like Jennifer." Amanda said as she looked at the dress. They heard running steps passed by as the steps became quicker. "What do you suppose happened?" she asked her. "It must be the aristocrats doing." Amanda said as she folded up the dress.

In the sick bay, Jennifer laid Brown on the bed as the Headmaster glared at her and said harshly, "This is the SICK bay, not a pet bay! Get your mutt out of here!" "Headmaster!" a voice called out. They turned to find Diana curtsied with a smirk on her face. "I need to talk to you about something, would you mind if we go in your office?" she asked with a wink. "Sure, Diana, one second, you don't touch anything." he told Jennifer while pointing a finger at her. He left following Diana as Jennifer put her head on the bed.

"You think this is going to work?" Eleanor asked Meg as they both sat in the reception room. "It has to; I researched the whole book on potions and conducted the perfect formula for the concoction." Meg told her as she moved her glasses towards her face. "Where is Diana?" Meg asked her while looking around. "She is talking to the Headmaster about this secret plot of the Aristocrat Club." Eleanor told her. "Yes, but still he is an adult. You think Diana would trust the Headmaster of this plan?" she questioned as she looked at her notebook. "Don't know, he maybe an adult, but he was here since we came here." Eleanor told her short and simple. "You know we need a prince in a club." Eleanor told her out of the sudden. "Sure, we do. We got Xavier, Tho-." Meg was cut off. "No, I mean a real prince like the Rose Princess." Eleanor said as they thought it over. "You're right; it's time to find a true prince for our princess's heart." Meg said as she looked at the vase of red-colored roses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is chapter one. Thank you for reading. Review if it sucks or doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter for the ROR fanfic. I hope you like this one as well. Let start it now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beast and the Beauty

In the dark, silent sick bay, Jennifer was lying next to the bed where little Brown was sleeping sick as he continued to breathe slowly. She breathed slowly too as tears escaped from her closed tight eyes. Footsteps walked in the hallway as it stopped in front of the sick bay. The shadow crept upon the door as it slowly cricked open for the guest. The figure walked towards the sleeping unexpected girl as it stopped in front of her. Rough, dirty, big hands slowly laid a storybook near the girl's head as it tried to not wake her up. It walked out of the door, closed the door, and vanished into the night.

The next morning, the sunlight crept through the window and onto the girl's lying body as Wendy opened the door gently and walked in slowly. She walked up towards Jennifer as she shook her a little. "Jennifer, Jennifer, wake up." she called to her softly. She stopped as Jennifer shook a little. She withdrew her hands as Jennifer opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked not remembered the night before. "You're in the sick bay." Wendy answered while smoothing out her blue dress.

"The sick bay, huh? Brown! Where's Brown!?" she questioned as she found no Brown on the bed or anywhere else. "I haven't seen him when I entered or anywhere else. Maybe he is playing out in the hall waiting for you." Wendy suggested as Jennifer tried to calm down. "Yeah, maybe you're right." she agreed as they both nodded. A weird music came on the speakers as the Headmaster's voice said, "Hello, children, this is cleaning time. Get your mops and brooms and meet me in the hall." The transmission was off as Wendy said, "I got to go and tend Mr. Bunny. See you at lunch, Jennifer." She walked out as Jennifer waved goodbye.

She was about to go when she heard a flap behind her. She turned to find a storybook lying on the bed unmoved. She walked towards it and looked at the cover. It had a beastly creature about the same height as the girl standing beside it. They were both holding hands as the girl was smiling and the beast you can't tell through its fur. She opened to the first page and found a picture of the girl looking sadly at the beast as it lay on the floor wounded. She opened to the next page and read it silently.

'_Once upon a time, there was a smart little girl. This girl was tough, pretty, and smart. This girl was the talk of the town and everyone was in awe of her. She wanted a 'real' man, but not the ones in town, since they were immature. One day, a big blizzard came when the little girl was out picking flowers. It separated her from her town and into the dark woods. She was lost with no food, water, or shelter. Wolves came to attack her as she fled from the packs of ferocious dogs. Then, a fiendish fiend came out of nowhere and protected the girl from the wolves. When the wolves were gone, the beast turned to look at her. She first was scared, but felt calm as she looked at him longer. Ever since that day, the beast found a friend he never had since everyone hated him as the girl found a 'real' man she was searching for at last. The two lived in his abandoned mansion far away from the immature society. The End.' _

Jennifer closed the book as she put it away. She ran outside as she found everyone there holding brooms and mops. Jennifer grabbed a duster and walked towards them. The other children departed from the group as the Headmaster stood still. "Ah, Miss Jennifer, I see you finally had a nerve to show up this time. Alright, go and clean up in the basement." he instructed her as he walked towards his office. She slumped down as she shook her head. "The basement again?" she questioned herself. She walked slowly towards the stairway until she heard a familiar small bark. "Brown." she called as another bark came out. She ran towards the stairs and heard it coming from the cold, dark basement.

"Is he there?" she questioned herself as she looked at the moldy wall of the basement. Another bark came as she looked down the stairway. She ran downstairs with the feather duster in her hand as she turned around the corner to find nothing. "He must be in one of these rooms." she said to herself as she looked at the two doors that were across from each other. The bark came from the left door as she opened it and walked inside carefully. It was totally dark with no light or window. "Hello? Brown, are you here?" she called as she looked down and walked slowly to try not to trip on anything.

"Ohhhhh." a male's voice moaned in pain. "What?" she said as freaked out a little. 'Cough' 'Cough' "Who's there?" she called out again. She didn't pay attention to the floor and tripped over something and fell face flat. She looked at what she tripped on and it was a battery-charged flashlight, Meg's new invention. She tried to find a button and found it. She pressed it as the beam of light shone on the moldy, gray wall. She searched the whole room and found nothing. She sighed in relief until an arm moved from a pile of boxes. "Ah." she exclaimed quietly as she shone the light on a body of a small boy.

The boy was lying on the floor dazed as his short, blonde hair was messed up and his…Ahh! She quickly turned around trying to erase that dirty memory out of her mind as she blushed extremely red. She didn't even turn around as she didn't want to see his nakedness again. 'I'm a lady, not a pervert! I got to stand up and tell this idiot off for running around with NO CLOTHES on!!' she thought to herself extremely embarrassed. "Hey..." he started to say as she heard him rise from the fallen boxes. "…" she didn't know what to say. "Could you please put on some clothes?" she asked him as he was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked like she's crazy.

She turned around and exclaimed, "What am I talking about? You're running around in NO CLOTHES showing yourself like a maniac! People don't run around naked unless they're drunk." 'Like the Headmaster at his friend's bachelor party when he came home drunk and slept in the rubbish can.' she thought to herself. She saw herself looking at his naked body again and turned around swiftly. "Why are you turning away from me?" he asked in a nice voice. "You're NAKED. It's not polite for me to look at you nudity. Just please, please, put some clothes on." she begged him to do so. He looked around and found none. "I would, but I don't have any clothes." he told her. "Are you serious?" she questioned as she tensed. "Serious." he replied. "I'll go get some, stay here and hide from anyone who comes here. They'll freak if they saw you here in your state." she explained as she moved towards the door.

He nodded as he hid in the pile of boxes. She walked out and went towards the dormitory to find some boys' clothes. She went through the boys' clothes in the trunks and found a long, white black-striped shirt, long black pants, black shoes, socks, and underwear. She ran back to the basement with the clothes bundled as she went downstairs. She slowly closed the door as she walked towards the pile of boxes. "You can come out now. Here are some clothes you can wear." she said as she laid down the clothes in front of him.

She turned around as he picked up the clothes and dressed up. She turned around and blushed at him as he looked at himself. He looked cool as she walked towards him. "I haven't seen you around the orphanage. Who are you?" she asked him. His face was scrunched up as he tried to remember. "I don't know. I remember that I live here at the orphanage." he told her as she nodded at his story. "So, you live here? Funny, did you live here all the time?" she asked more questions. "No, I don't remember that. I live in an old room. An old, good room." he replied as he tried to think more.

"What's your name?" she asked him as he stopped in thought. "My name?" he questioned as she nodded. He put a finger to his head and thought. "You don't remember your name?" 'How can I forget my own name?' he thought in his head. "How about if we give you a new name?" she suggested as he looked at her in surprise. "Really? What kind of name should it be?" he asked her as he smiled. "Well, it got to be something that you like. I know what your favorite candy is?" she asked as he laughed at her. "Chocolate." he replied. "Chocolate, huh…I know! How about Russell?" she asked his opinion. "Russell?" he said to himself. He gave a big smile and exclaimed, "Yeah, that's good."

She smiled as he smiled back. A music piece played as the Headmaster's voice reported, "Cleaning time is over. Put the laundry in the filth room and the trash in the rubbish can and come get lunch in the kitchen." It shut off as Russell looked at her weird. "Who was that?" he asked more confused. "The Headmaster, the owner and manager of the orphanage." she answered his question. His stomach growled loudly as he looked down at his stomach and blushed embarrassedly. She giggled at that and said, "It sounds you're hungry, too. Come with me."

He nodded with a smile and said, "Alright." He went along with her as they ran towards the kitchen talking about their interests. In the kitchen, the kids were gobbling up the sandwiches and the girls were drinking tea at the table. As Jennifer and Russell came walking in, the whole room went silent as the boys were staring at Russell mad and the girls were staring at him love struck. Diana came walking up and curtsied to him and her. "Hello, we haven't met before. I'm Diana, the top rank member of the Aristocrat Club. This is Meg, the third rank member and Eleanor, the third rank member." she introduced them as they curtsied as well. He looked at Jennifer weird as Diana glared at her. "I'm Russell." he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you." Meg said as Eleanor nodded.

"Come. You must be hungry." Diana said as she pulled his hand and towards the table where they were serving tea. "No thanks. I don't want to bother your party, so I'll go." he said as he walked over to Jennifer and started piling sandwiches on their plates. Diana angrily sat near Eleanor as she glared at Jennifer more. "You know he make a fine prince for the Rose Princess." Eleanor whispered silently. "A prince?" Diana questioned again. "Yes, the Rose Princess wants a prince by her side to rule the club. If the Rose Princess doesn't get a prince, then the club will never live up to the name." Meg replied as they both nodded.

"Didn't Wendy already want to have Jennifer in her club and now, she wants to have a prince?" Diana asked as she looked at them serious. "She didn't really ask for a prince, but what good would it do to have a lonesome princess with no prince." Meg explained carefully. "What do you have in mind for a prince?" she asked both of them. "We should get that Joshua boy that Wendy keeps telling us about to be the Bear Prince." Meg said as she laid her notebook beside her. They looked at her weird. "Bear Prince?" they both questioned her as she blush a little. "It's something I made up in a short time." she replied quietly.

"The idea of making Joshua a prince is a big no-no." Eleanor said as she shook her head. "Why not?" Meg asked her. "One: we don't know where he lives. Two: he lives with a father who puts him in shackles. Three: His father is the murderer of the child homicide cases. Four: we don't know if we can trust him. Five: his house is heavily guarded perhaps." Eleanor explained as Meg hung her head down. "Then, who shall be our prince?" she asked them. "I know just the one." Diana said as she looked at Russell with a mischievous plot in her head.

Jennifer and Russell were making up to her room as they were talking about the Headmaster's talk. "I can't believe I could move in with you." Russell said as they walked up the steps. "Yeah." Jennifer said sadly as they walked on the first floor. He stopped as she walked ahead. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned as she stopped as well. "Well, my little puppy got sick yesterday and I took him to the sick bay. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. I was too busy helping you, I forgot about him. Poor Brown." she said sadly as she looked down.

Russell thought for a moment until he walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be sad. Come, let's go find him together. If we look together, then we'll definitely find him." he said to cheer her up. She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Russell." she thanked him. He took his hands off of her as she walked toward the hallway. "Let's go find Brown together." she said as she smiled at him. He smiled back as she entered the hallway. He thought for a moment as he put his finger on his head. "Brown, how come that's so familiar to me?" he asked himself as he put his finger down and walked inside the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it. Thanks for reading. Review it if it sucks or so.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone. Sorry for the long delay, but I was pretty busy with all the work and school that I didn't have time. Now, I do have time and here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Meeting

After a whole day of searching for the little missing puppy, Jennifer and Russell were both returning back to their bedroom talking along the way. "Where could he be?" she wondered sadly. "Don't worry, Jennifer. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." He patted her shoulder softly and gently making her smile at him in return. They walked past Olivia and Susan, who were playing their dolls near the stairway, and Amanda was sewing their dolls' clothes for them. They entered the hallway where they found Martha organizing the dishes on the wired shelves with one of her rags. They arrived in front of the door and opened the door wide open surprised of who was there.

Diana was sitting on Jennifer's bed juggling her sewn mermaid doll in her hands staring at it in a dream state. She threw it into her other hand while fingering its scaly fish tail with some interest. She gave it a small smile looking at the doll thinking that it's real. They stood there quietly until Diana snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the staring duo. She quickly pocketed her doll in her dress pocket and stood up smoothing her dress. "I knew I find you here, Russell." She said walking up to the confused boy. She gave a sharp glare at the little princess before she gave a smile to the boy. "Here, take it." She held a red-laced pink stationary out to him. He looked at it before he took it from her hand and held at his side. "Now, if you excuse me, I got something to attend to." She flashed a quick smile before she waltzed out of the door and into the hallway leaving them to stare where she left.

Jennifer walked to her bed and smoothed the sheets softly while Russell went to his bed and sat on it looking at the letter interested. He slowly opened it and read the message with a curious expression on his face. After she smoothed the sheets, she walked over and sat beside him while he continued to read the letter. "What does it say?" she asked him nicely. "It says I'm invited to attend an Aristocrat's Club meeting up in the attic tonight. Signed by Diana the Duchess. It also says that you are supposed to escort me." He answered still reading the letter. "I see." She saw Diana's curvy handwriting dipped in red ink with a red rose logo on the bottom. They heard the grandfather clock ring 7 times signaling that it's 7 o'clock. She looked at him and said, "It's time for the meeting."

They were both walking upstairs to the attic listening to the creaks of the old wooden staircase. They took the left door and continued until they stopped in front of the door with the big box attached to it. They saw a poster hung from the door saying in red crayon, 'Aristocrats' Club Meeting,' "We're here." She whispered to him before she knocked on the door three times. The door opened slowly with a creak showing darkness welcoming them into its grasp. She walked inside with him trailing behind following the two lines of lit candles on a red carpet. They walked along the carpet until they saw everyone sitting on the boxes with the Joshua the Teddy Bear and the Rose Princess doll sitting on the chairs up at the top.

They slowly hushed their whispers as they came up closer to them. Diana rose up from her position on the top left box with Eleanor, who rose from the top right, and Meg, who rose from the bottom position. "Welcome to our Aristocrats' Club. We have glad to see you tonight." Meg announced opening her book and reading from her precious notebook. She glanced at the new boy at the door with Jennifer and continued to say, " We have a new guest that would love to join our beloved club. Duchess Diana will explain the rest to our visitor. Diana." She turned her head to the tall redhead, who was staring at Russell smirking.

Diana lifted her head from drooping and climbed down the boxes slowly and steadily. She set upon the carpet and walked towards them with a small smirk on her face. She shoved Jennifer as she passed and stood before the anxious boy who was shaking in his boots. She curtsied lifting her dress to reveal her long pale legs with white gauze on one of them. She dropped her dress letting it flutter around her legs smirking at Russell with her smiles.

"Welcome Russell to our Aristocrats' Club. We here at the club, we have rules we follow from the guidance of our beautiful Red Rose Princess. There are ranks we classify ourselves: the Royalty class and the Lower class. Currently, I am the Duchess, Eleanor is the Countess, and Meg is the Baroness and we are in the Royalty class while Jennifer is Miserable and Amanda is the Beggar and they are in the Lower class." She glanced at the little princess with a sneer while Amanda's body shook scared from the Diana's glare. "The Princes have only one class and that's the Knights class. When you are a member of our club, you'll join the Knights class with Xavier, Thomas, and Nicholas."

"Now, we play a game that the Rose Princess gave us to follow. It's called the Gift of the Month. Every month, we put up a poster on the door out there and it'll say what is the gift of the month. This is the gift that the Rose Princess wants and you have to follow it or we'll kill you. You can't cheat, swap presents, or do anything that isn't allowed or you'll be punished." Diana explained with a wicked grin plastered all over her face. She turned to Eleanor, who stood there cold and unemotional, and asked with a sickly sweet voice, "Eleanor, please bring the rose."

The cold princess nodded before she picked a red rose from a vase nearby, stepped down the boxes, and handed it to Diana. She took it and glanced at the poor boy with a small grin. "Russell, please step up for the initiation." She asked holding out the rose with one hand. Russell nodded and took a last glance at Jennifer before he began to slowly walk towards Diana.

As he began to walk, the kids around Diana started to clap their hands and chanted rhythmically, "Rus-sell, Rus-sell, Rus-sell." They continued chanting making him feel nervous and sweaty watching Diana smile more and more at each step. When he got there, he was standing in front of her as they were both the same height and Diana began to announce, "Now is the time for the initiation, Russell. Take the rose." She held the rose out more waiting for him to hold the rose as he looked at it carefully. He slowly reached and held the rose as Diana covered her hands over his and forcefully pushed his hands closer to the thorny stem. He winced from the pain as blood began to seep from the small scratches while the rose dropped to the floor softly.

Diana was still smiling as Russell stared at his bloodstained hands with the kids stood in the background watching the scene silently. "You are now a member of the Red Crayon Aristocrats Club. You shall be called Sir Russell, knight of the Red Crayon royalty. Nicholas." The sloppy prince stood up and walked up behind Diana. "What is it?" he asked lazily. "You shall explain the code of chivalry to Sir Russell after the meeting. Then, you'll introduce him to the other knights." "Yeah, okay." He slowly walked back to his seat and slumped next to Thomas and Xavier. Meg cleared her throat and announced loudly, "Now, if there isn't any other business, this meeting has been adjourned."

The other children left the room leaving Russell, Jennifer, Diana, Nicholas, Meg, and Eleanor alone in the meeting room. Meg and Eleanor got off the boxes and stood beside Diana as Nicholas stood behind them. "Diana, can I go yet?" he whined to the strong-willed princess. She glanced at him and smiled saying, "Yes, you may. Take Russell along and show him the ropes." "Right." He nodded before he went up to Russell and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here." He dragged a resisting Russell away from the room and led him around the house.

Jennifer felt some cold stares chilling down her spine as she turned to see Diana and Eleanor glaring at her and Meg looked usually amused. "Listen here, Jennifer. You mustn't be so close to Russell at all costs." Diana threatened the little princess seriously. "Stay away from him." Eleanor spoke coldly after Diana. "Why? He's my friend." Jennifer asked confused at their behavior. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. We can't tell you now why we ask you this, but we'll reveal it to everyone at the next meeting." Meg said holding her notebook closely to her chest. "Like I said, Jennifer. You should stay away from Russell." Diana reminded her pointing her finger at her. She dropped it down and walked away with Eleanor and Meg following her behind leaving the little princess to think.

She stood there for a moment before she took off from the room and ran downstairs and found Wendy wearing her usual attire with a hat waiting for her at the end. "Wendy?" she said walking down the stairs with Wendy watching with a smile. "What are you doing here?" "I was waiting for you. How did it go at the meeting?" she asked curiously. "It went well. Russell got in the club, they just had his initiation done." She replied feeling a little bad. "I see. Where's Russell? Isn't he with you?" Wendy looked to see that Russell wasn't with her. "He's with Nicolas. Nicolas is showing him around and teaching him about the Knights class." "Really?" "Yes." Wendy noticed how down Jennifer is and asked cheerfully, "Jennifer, do you want to play with me?" "Really?" Jennifer looked at her surprised. "Yes, come on!" Wendy took her hand and led Jennifer giggling towards the playroom ready to play some games.

Later that night, Jennifer was sitting on her bed in her light blue and white nightgown looking at the bed across from her and thought to herself until she heard a crack from the door and saw Russell peeking in. "Jennifer?" he questioned looking at her. "Russell? Isn't Nicholas with you?" "No, he left saying he's too tired to show me around and went to bed." He answered walking inside and closing the door behind him. "What did you think of the meeting?" she asked curious to see what he says. "Creepy. I felt that Diana loved to feel my hands when I held the rose." He replied while Jennifer giggled a little. "Where have you been? I tried to look for you, but couldn't find you." "I was with Wendy. She asked me to play with her until you were done with Nicholas. We played in the playroom." She replied swinging her legs playfully smiling at the memory. He nodded with a smile before he went to the drawer that stood in the corner with her looking somewhere else.

He changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed as he asked, "So, when does the 'Gift of the Month' game start?" "It starts this month. It only comes once a month, which I'm grateful for." She said smiling at him. They sat there in silence before Russell yawned loudly and said later, "I'm so tired. We should get to bed." "You're right. Good night, Russell." She said before she slipped into bed and went right to sleep. "Good night, Jennifer." He said slipping into bed and went to sleep going through a series of familiar memories. Jennifer was still awake under the covers looking worried as she whispered softly, "Brown, please come back. I miss you."

TBC

* * *

That's the chapter. What did you think of it? The next chapter is coming up soon. 


End file.
